Projeto Like a Brother My Ass
by Flor de cactus
Summary: Blacks não criam traidores de sangue. Não importa que mentiras esses sangues-sujos te disseram, nós somos sua família, e só queremos o seu bem. Sabemos o que é melhor para você." One-shot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todo o associado não me pertence. Não ganho nada com isso.

Avisos: Slash, nada muito gráfico. Mas ainda assim, pode incomodar os mais sensíveis. Também há aqui uma mãe histérica e uma família disfuncional.

Para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, do 6V, e para todas as fofas de lá, que estão fazendo esta autora muito feliz com as coisas lindas que elas escrevem.

Tema: 02 – A Família Black descobre o relacionamento

-x-x-x-

20 de dezembro de 1971

A luz entrava pela ampla janela do escritório, refletida pela neve, e talvez por isso, tão fria. Seu brilho era quase tão cinza quanto os olhos do menino que entrou pela porta sem bater, com um ar de insolência que nenhum garoto de onze anos deveria carregar, e sentou-se a frente da mesa de mogno cruzando as pernas.

– Walburga disse que você tem que escolher um castigo para mim.

Órion levantou seu olhar das cópias das novas leis de proteção aos trouxas que o Ministério aprovara e nas quais vinha buscando brechas há cerca de duas horas, e focalizou-o em Sirius, que se empertigava como se quisesse desafiá-lo.

O menino estava com os punhos cerrados e as bochechas carmesins. Engasgava em suas próprias respirações, tamanha sua raiva.

– Devo entender que sua mãe e você brigaram de novo? – ele disse como se comentasse o tempo. As discussões entre Sirius e Walburga, na verdade, não se distanciavam muito disso: uma ocorrência freqüente. – Algum motivo especial?

– Eu não sei por que nós brigamos. – a resposta veio com um leve levantar de queixo.

– É possível que você tenha colocado besouros no leite de Régulus mais uma vez.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas, ofendido e furioso.

– Eu nunca faço algo duas vezes. E é mais possível você ter casado com alguém mentalmente instáv...

Órion lançou o feitiço e a boca de Sirius se fechou sem que ele pudesse terminar sua frase. Parecia, subitamente, mais assustado do que irritado. O som de seus dentes batendo ecoava no recinto.

– Você voltou de Hogwarts com idéias muito estranhas, sabia, Sirius? É como se os onze anos de boa educação que você recebeu de sua mãe e de mim tivessem se evaporado em apenas quatro meses e algumas conversas com Andrômeda.

O feitiço não permitiu que Sirius replicasse, mas ele não abaixou seu olhar persistente, ainda que amedrontado.

– Provavelmente é por isso que sua mãe está furiosa com você. Como se decepcionar a todos não indo para a Sonserina não fosse o bastante. – Órion falou, sem se incomodar com a expressão ferida do filho. – Mas é compreensível. Você está num ambiente cheio de conceitos... liberais.

– Hogwarts. – ele disse em resposta ao semblante incrédulo de seu filho. – Eu não sei que tipo de absurdo se ensina hoje nas escolas, Sirius, mas sei que a palavra 'igualdade' figura entre as mais usadas. Mestiços e sangues-sujos se enfiam entre nós há séculos, no nosso mundo, e quando vêem que não serão bem sucedidos aqui, tentam mudá-lo.

Sirius piscou, aturdido. A raiva ia sumindo e dando lugar a uma curiosidade quase mórbida em seu rosto. Com um meneio, Órion liberou-o do feitiço e antes de falar, o menino abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, apalpando a mandíbula como se tentasse ter certeza de que ela estava inteira.

– Eu não entendi, pai.

– Você é um jovenzinho ingênuo, Sirius, pronto para acreditar em qualquer coisa que te digam. – Órion sussurrou, irritado. Nunca gritava, por mais que quisesse. – Imagino que tipo de criatura você deve ter encontrado para ficar tão cego.

Sirius continuou mirando-o sem dizer palavra alguma.

– Somos sangues-puros. Estamos um degrau acima de quatro quintos do mundo, biologicamente falando. Temos mais magia no sangue. Em outras palavras, somos melhores. Simples assim. E essa mestiçagem não é capaz de aceitar a verdade, e tentam convencer crianças impressionáveis como você de que somos todos iguais e que eles vêm sendo terrivelmente injustiçados.

Sirius baixou os olhos ligeiramente, como se considerasse o que seu pai lhe dissera muito cuidadosamente.

– A questão é que não somos iguais a eles, filho. E é devastador, para colocar delicadamente, a alegria com que você aceita a idéia de estar no mesmo patamar da escória. É isso que mata sua mãe, mais do que o fato de você sofrer lavagem cerebral enquanto deveria estudar magia.

O menino deixou de contemplar seu pai e fixou seus olhos na janela e na neve que caía dançando. Órion se pôs a mirá-la também, esperando Sirius digerir racionalmente as informações que antes ele só possuía intuitivamente.

– Venha até aqui, filho.

Com gestos meio ausentes, o menino se levantou da cadeira e parou ao lado de Órion, que virou-se para ele e segurou-o pelos ombros.

– Blacks não criam traidores de sangue. Não importa que mentiras esses sangues-sujos te disseram, nós somos sua família, e só queremos o seu bem. Sabemos o que é melhor para você.

– Eu conheci alguns mestiços que não pareciam tão maus.

O corpo de Sirius se retesou quando o aperto em seus ombros aumentou.

– O que eles parecem, Sirius, não importa. Você acha que eu perderia tempo buscando meios de tirá-los do nosso mundo se eles realmente não fossem tão maus?

– Não, mas...

– Eles destroem tudo o que tocam, Sirius. Deixe-os chegarem perto de você, e vão te consumir até não sobrar nada.

A força das palavras de Órion pareceu finalmente chegar a Sirius, e ele fechou os olhos com força e ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, cerrando os punhos.

– Não parece justo. – ele disse por fim.

– Fique longe deles, Sirius. Eu não vou mandar, porque sei que Blacks fazem apenas o que querem, mas vou te pedir: fique longe deles. Não dê as costas à sua família.

– Eu nunca dei as costas a vocês!

Órion puxou Sirius para mais perto e o abraçou, sentindo o menino apertar seus dedos em suas costas, com tanta força que parecia ter medo de que ele fosse embora.

Quando se soltaram, Órion viu que Sirius rangia os dentes e que seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos e úmidos.

– Isso tudo é muito complicado.

– Política, Sirius. Vai te perseguir o resto da vida.

Órion passou um dedo sobre cada pálpebra do menino, ignorando as lágrimas que rolaram pela bochecha dele.

– Vá pedir desculpas à sua mãe. E peça com vontade. É seu castigo.

Sirius torceu os lábios com irritação, mas se encaminhou para a porta sem reclamar.

– Não me decepcione. – Órion disse, alto o suficiente para Sirius ouvir e baixo o suficiente para fingir que não tinha escutado.

O menino fechou a porta, não sem antes mirá-lo com algo entre gratidão e raiva, e se foi silenciosamente.

Órion voltou a buscar falhas para explorar nas novas leis, com mais pressa do que nunca.

-x-x-x-

18 de fevereiro de 1972

Remus entrou no dormitório dos primeiranistas da Grifinória com passos e sorrisos tímidos. Carregava o tabuleiro de xadrez de Peter, que era o com as peças mais bem treinadas, e sua franja de fios castanhos claros caía sobre seus olhos cor de café, exatamente na altura de seus cílios de menina.

Sirius ouviu o som dele se aproximando, e o assistiu o mais discretamente que pôde, o que no seu caso era quase nada, com um olhar de soslaio.

– Você não foi assistir o treino de quadribol da Grifinória com James e Peter, então eu pensei que você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa em vez de ficar sozinho aqui.

– E o que te faz pensar isso? – ele respondeu num tom desnecessariamente ríspido. Não tinha vontade de ser gentil.

_Fique longe deles, Sirius._

Quando Remus ignorou o mau-humor e sentou-se na ponta da cama de Sirius sem fazer barulho, como era seu modo de fazer as coisas, Sirius não se levantou e continuou encarando o teto como se ele fosse muito interessante. Talvez Remus se cansasse e fosse embora e Sirius não teria que chutá-lo do colchão.

– Você e James ainda estão brigados?

Sirius suspirou, grunhiu e voltou-se para Remus, deixando-o ver o olho roxo que Madama Pomfrey se recusara a curar, objetando que não curaria feridas provenientes de duelos.

– Parece que isso é um sim.

O tabuleiro foi colocado ao lado de sua cintura, e Remus não falou mais nada, mas também não fez menção de ir embora; era terrível, mais do que Sirius jamais admitiria, o jeito que aquele garoto tinha de aceitar agressões gratuitas sem reclamar, como se elas fossem o que ele merecia na verdade.

Então Remus moveu um peão branco.

– Sua vez.

Sirius deixou de olhar o teto e fixou suas íris cinzentas em Remus, que ficou levemente vermelho. Perguntou-se se deveria dizer-lhe que mestiços não eram companhia para ele, como dissera a James e Peter, mas optou por, sem deixar de mirá-lo, pegar o tabuleiro e jogá-lo no chão.

As peças gritaram, desesperadas, e rolaram pelo assoalho. Remus fitou-as sem expressão alguma, e depois voltou-se para Sirius.

– Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

Era a primeira vez, Sirius notou, que Remus parecia irritado. Sem querer, soltou uma risada.

– Não.

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas e Sirius riu ainda mais, gargalhou até perder o fôlego e uma dor aguda aparecer em seu peito.

Parou-se antes de começar a chorar de rir, algo que ele não fazia desde que tinha cinco anos. Por trás de sua franja de fios castanhos, Remus olhou-o preocupado.

– Você está se sentindo bem?

Sirius deu-lhe as costas e passou a ignorar as perguntas e a voz rouca de Remus.

Sentiu o peso no colchão diminuir quando ele se levantou, mas não se mexeu até Remus dar a volta na cama e parar do outro lado, ajoelhando e ficando com os olhos castanhos no mesmo nível dos cinzentos.

– Quer que eu conserte isso aí?

O dedo de Remus roçou a pele arroxeada em volta de seu olho esquerdo e Sirius deu um pulo para o outro lado da cama, sem saber se por causa da dor ou do susto. Sentou-se e Remus sorriu, apoiando seu queixo na cama, com cara de quem acha algo muito divertido.

– Eu sou bom em feitiços analgésicos.

Sirius fez sua melhor cara de desprezo, mas Remus sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou sua varinha de um bolso da capa, apontando-a para seu rosto sem nenhum resquício de dúvida.

_Destroem tudo o que tocam._

A sensação de calor que envolveu seu rosto era muito familiar. Magia.

Não se lembrava de nada bom acontecer nas poucas vezes em que se deixara atingir por feitiço algum. Remus riu de sua cara e abaixou a varinha; o calor passou quase imediatamente, e Sirius levou a mão ao olho ferido imediatamente, procurando qualquer sinal de que algo estava errado.

Para o que deveria ser sua surpresa, seu olho ainda estava um pouco inchado, mas não latejava nem quando tocado.

Remus segurou-o pelo queixo e virou ligeiramente sua cara, analisando-o como se buscasse imperfeições em seu próprio trabalho.

– Está bem melhor agora. – ele falou com um tom concentrado, quase profissional.

_Destroem tudo o que tocam._

A mão de Remus estava morna sobre sua pele, e se demorou um pouco mais do que o estritamente necessário, mas Sirius não se afastou. O feitiço o deixava meio tonto, com um aperto estranho na boca do estômago.

– Obrigado. – acabou por cuspir, de má vontade.

– Amigo é pra essas coisas. – e dizendo isso, Remus se levantou da cama, pegou um de seus livros muggles e abriu a porta do dormitório. – Vou estar lá embaixo se precisar de mim.

Ele fechou a porta delicadamente, e Sirius ficou quieto, esperando ouvir as gotas da chuva batendo na vidraça. Mas as gotas não vieram, e no lugar delas alguns raios de sol, parecendo meio incoerentes num dia de fevereiro, entraram pelo vidro, iluminando o chão de madeira e a poeira que flutuava no ar e só era visível em luzes como essa.

Sirius recolheu as peças do chão, hesitante. Assim que o viram elas começaram a gritar impropérios, mas ele não se importou. Ajeitou-as todas no tabuleiro e desceu as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal da Grifinória; jogaria, se Remus ainda quisesse, mesmo sabendo que iria perder.

-x-x-x-

01 de julho de 1976

Já fazia quase quinze minutos que estavam procurando Sirius, mas ele parecia ter sido engolido pela horda de estudantes que saíra do expresso de Hogwarts. Ou, conhecendo-o como Walburga conhecia, mergulhado no meio da mestiçagem. Com um novo esgar de raiva, ela aumentou a velocidade, forçando Régulus a empurrar o malão com mais força para conseguir acompanhá-la.

– _Locomotor_ malão. – ela disse num silvo irritado. – Por Morgana, Régulus! Pare de agir como um muggle estúpido. Será que quer matar sua mãe de vergonha?

Régulus baixou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Em vez da surpresa que ela previra que ele teria quando se encontrassem na estação, o garoto parecera nervoso e até preocupado. Perguntara onde estava Kreacher, e porque não viera buscá-lo como todos os anos, e não se acalmara quando ela dissera que ele estava servindo Órion nos preparativos de uma viagem de última hora. Só ficava mais e mais ansioso.

– Desculpe. – ele falou, olhando a multidão de estudantes que passavam por eles. Centenas de vestes negras e Walburga só vira meia dúzia de sangues-puros. O mundo estava perdido mesmo. – Será que não deveríamos nos separar? Acharíamos Sirius mais rápido.

– Se você acha que vai dar certo... Vamos logo então, não estou mais conseguindo suportar esse cheiro de sangue-sujo.

Imediatamente, e com mais pressa do que Walburga acharia necessária, ele tomou outro rumo, com seu malão flutuando atrás dele.

Walburga seguiu na direção oposta. Segurava a varinha firmemente numa das mãos, esperando, quase desejando que algum mestiço lhe desse motivos além de suas próprias existências para ela azará-los. Serviria maravilhosamente para aliviar a frustração de ter que fazer algo que seu elfo-doméstico geralmente faria.

Passaram-se mais quinze minutos, e ela já enfeitiçara três estudantes que não reconhecia das festas do Sabath e pensava em que castigo daria a Sirius quando ouviu a voz de Régulus sussurrando de trás de uma coluna que não estava sendo usada por algum casal de namorados se despedindo. O malão dele estava parado junto de outros dois há apenas alguns metros.

– ... como se o estardalhaço na escola não fosse suficiente para envergonhar a família.

Ela se aproximou da coluna, silenciosamente, as palavras de seu filho mais novo lhe dando uma idéia muito próxima de com quem ele falava.

– Você deveria arranjar alguém de quem se despedir também, Régulus, e não ficaria tão preocupado com a família.

– Meu pai deve estar me esperando, Padfoot. – uma voz que ela não conhecia disse, tentando apaziguar a discussão. Era obviamente masculina, e rouca, como se seu dono estivesse com a garganta ferida. – E sua mãe não vai gostar de nos ver juntos, se ela realmente tiver vindo.

– Certo, certo.

Walburga chegou mais perto, e pode ver Régulus encarando algo – provavelmente alguém – com nojo e raiva mal disfarçada. Então um dos malões ao lado do que pertencia ao seu filho mais moço começou a flutuar. Ele era extremamente surrado e evidentemente velho. Logo, começou a seguir um rapaz que saiu pelo outro lado da coluna – bem em frente à Régulus, e até então invisível a seus olhos – e que parecia vestido em trapos tão acabados quanto seu baú. Como se não bastasse, ele parecia doente à morte e tinha uma cicatriz cruzando seu rosto.

– Boas férias, Padfoot. Régulus.

O mais chamativo, no entanto, eram os lábios vermelhos, como se tivessem sido beijados por muito tempo.

Ela levou as mãos à testa, sentindo-se mareada de repente. Fechou os olhos com força, segurando um par de lágrimas de puro desgosto. Quando abriu-os novamente, seus dois filhos a miravam – um preocupado e o outro sem nenhuma expressão e com os lábios carmim.

– Peguem os malões. – ela se ouviu dizer. Estava furiosa, ao ponto de mal conseguir falar. Praticamente cuspia as palavras.

Régulus agarrou-se ao seu malão, sem encará-la; Sirius não tirava os olhos dela, e quando pegou uma das alças de sua arca, um sorriso enviesado nascia em seu rosto.

Foi o suficiente para Walburga esquecer o decoro e as pessoas em volta, fossem ou não dignas de atenção. O tapa que Sirius recebeu quase fê-lo cair de espanto, e a marca da mão dela ficou marcada perfeitamente em sua pele branca, quase tão rubra quanto seus lábios.

– Seu maldito! Seu imundo! Como você se atreve a fazer isso comigo?!

E ato seguido, segurou a ele pelos cabelos – tão negros, que tinha herdado dela - e a Régulus pelo ombro, e aparatou no escritório de Órion, que ainda organizava milhões de papéis para reuniões importantes.

Seu marido deixou metade do que estava em suas mãos caírem, e Régulus se livrou de seu aperto como se sua mão o queimasse, ofegando. Naquele momento, ela não percebeu que o único filho de que ela poderia se orgulhar estava com medo dela. Só tinha olhos para Sirius, que se esforçava para se libertar de seu agarre de ferro.

Ela ouviu a si mesma gritar coisas que não pôde entender. Viu a si mesma estapear seu filho mais velho com avidez enquanto ele tentava empurra-la para longe, e arrancar um punhado de cabelos quando ele conseguiu se afastar, cambaleando, só para ser pego por um feitiço paralisante de Órion.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, segurando seu rosto delicadamente com as duas mãos fortes.

– Ele se diverte com isso, Órion! Esse desgraçado se diverte nos humilhando! Ele quer enterrar o nome dos Black na lama! – Walburga gritou, esganiçada. Abraçou o marido, mas berrou para o filho paralisado a somente alguns metros. – Eu te enterro antes, entendeu?! Eu te enterrarei antes!

– Eu humilho vocês?! Eu?! São vocês que me envergonham!

– Walburga, Sirius, já chega. – ele ordenou e ela aquiesceu imediatamente, embora ele sequer tivesse levantado a voz. Sirius mordeu os lábios até eles sangrarem, fazendo esforço para quebrar o feitiço. – Régulus, explique.

Do canto onde estivera encolhido observando, apoiado à parede como se quisesse se tornar parte dela, Régulus empalidecei e gaguejou:

– Sirius... Sirius estava... ele está saindo com um garoto, pai.

– Que garoto? – Órion indagou casualmente, mas Walburga sentiu-o apertar mais o abraço. Ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, deixando lágrimas de cólera escaparem.

– Lupin. Um mestiço.

– Um mestiço. – Órion repetiu sem nenhuma flexão na voz. – E suponho que seja de conhecimento público, para você saber.

Walburga fechou os olhos, mas não a tempo de perder o gesto afirmativo de Régulus. Ela soltou um soluço no ombro de seu marido.

– Esse bastardinho. – ela sussurrou. – Esse bastardinho não é meu filho!

Soltou-se de Órion e rumou direto para a sala de visitas do primeiro andar, tropeçando em frente da tapeçaria. Estava a ponto de queimar o nome de Sirius quando sentiu que a varinha lhe escapava pelos dedos.

Órion a recolheu logo depois de terminar o _Expelliarmus_. A seguira, arrastando Sirius, que já mexia as pernas com alguma dificuldade.

Ela o assistiu jogar o garoto numa das poltronas e falar, com uma voz calculada.

– Mais de dois mil anos de história, Sirius, escritos nessa parede. – ele apontou a tapeçaria. – Você realmente acha que é o primeiro gay, o primeiro depravado, o primeiro a abrir as pernas para um mestiço? Claro que não. E já que você ainda não deixou de ser ingênuo, eu vou fazer as coisas bem claras: use quantos deles você quiser para se satisfazer, porque é para isso que eles servem. Mas faça isso em silêncio.

– Mas o q...

– Em silêncio! – ele gritou na cara de Sirius. Não foi sem alguma satisfação que Walburga viu seu filho emudecer: fazia mais de trinta anos desde o último grito de Órion. – Essa sua rebeldia adolescente passou todos os limites. Me impressiona você se rebaixar tanto para nos atingir, mas fique sabendo que você não vai se juntar à sua querida Andrômeda tão cedo. Mesmo que você seja uma decepção sem tamanho, meu filho, já que você quer tanto se ver livre da sua família, eu vou garantir que você apodreça junto de nós.

Ele se virou com elegância para Walburga, mas com feitio inflexível.

– Mande matar a coruja dele. Vou até a Escócia, mas volto até o próximo fim de semana. Deixe o nome dele na tapeçaria.

Ele devolveu-lhe a varinha e saiu da sala, não sem antes confiscar a de Sirius. Walburga assistiu-o ir embora, sentindo-se repentinamente cansada.

– Vocês não podem fazer isso. – ela ouviu Sirius sussurrar. Ele parecia à beira do choro, e Walburga não duvidava de que ele se sentira imensamente feliz quando a viu a ponto de expulsá-lo da casa dos Black. Tinha sido estúpida. Órion estava certo.

– Podemos. Vamos. Deveríamos ter te castigado há muito tempo. Quando você ainda tinha salvação, traidorzinho. Se é que você já não nasceu podre. – ela disse, caminhando para a saída.

Ainda viu Sirius lançar um longo olhar para a tapeçaria antes de fechar a porta.


End file.
